An aircraft provides lift by negative pressure along the upper surface of a wing because of difference in velocity of air stream flowing on the upper and lower surfaces.
JP2004-106784A discloses a kite-type aircraft that flies by air stream or positive pressure.
In the kite-type aircraft, the angle of attack gets greater to about 60 degrees in low-speed flight or landing, which is similar to a kite. In the aircraft, thrust and lift are generated by a jet engine for discharging a gas obliquely downward like an ordinary airplane. Lift is not generated by air stream.
In low-speed flight and landing, the angle of attack of the whole aircraft has to be made very large and it is very difficult to run on the ground with the very large angle of attack.